1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for transferring mail between containers so as to maintain orientation and stability of the mail during the transfer process.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Automated mail handling equipment, such as mail sorting systems, have dramatically improved the efficiency of mail processing operations. The United States Postal Service (hereafter “USPS”), which handles nearly 700 million pieces of mail each day, is constantly improving and upgrading their mail handling systems and methods to better serve their customers and remain competitive.
As can be imagined, how mail is received, distributed, sorted and organized is essential to optimizing the efficiency and productivity of overall mail processing operations.
Mail processing typically occurs at a centralized facility where the mail is received, sorted and grouped in preparation for delivery. At least some of these tasks are accomplished through the use of automated mail processing equipment that, among other things, transfers mail stacks from one container to another.
A frequent problem that arises when mail is transferred between containers is that, upon transfer, the mail easily changes orientation, changes sequence or slips out of the trays, becoming lost and/or damaged.
The prior art has a number of systems and methods that have been developed over the years to aid mail sorting, processing and delivery. However, the prior art does not provide a system and method for transferring mail between containers that ensures mail does not lose its orientation, sequence or become lost in the transfer process, in the ways described in this application. There is therefore a need for an efficient and effective mail transfer system and method.
The present invention provides a reliable system and method for transferring mail between containers that solves the above cited problems and overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art.